Everything -- Seiya & Usagi
by HarukaKouLight
Summary: A version of what happens after Seiya asks Usagi, "Am I not good enough?" MA/lemon content


NOTES: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters within! This story uses the gender neutral "they" pronoun to refer to Seiya.

...

Seiya and Usagi were on the roof top in the pouring rain. It was night and Seiya had just saved Usagi from Sailor Tin Nyanko. And Usagi had saved Seiya.

"Am I not good enough? ... Odango?"

Seiya was afraid to wait around for the answer. Usagi just looked up at them with pleading, tearful eyes. _How am I supposed to know what that means?_ thought Seiya.

Seiya became hot with frustration that Usagi wouldn't answer him. The frustration turned to hurt. _I have to leave_ , he thought.

"Am I not good enough?" Seiya took his hands off Usagi's shoulders one more time and walked by all the Sailor Sensei that had been watching on the stairwell. Seiya didn't say a word or look at them, holding back tears. The Sailor Senshi didn't say anything either but looked down, hushed.

...

Usagi was in the bathtub at her home, trying to calm the chill that was inside her bones. She was shivering, but it wasn't because she was cold. _Why do I feel so confused? Why can't I stop shaking? Have I done something wrong? Maybe I have... I didn't say anything to Seiya... Well, is he? Is he good enough? I mean... yes, in every way, yes... he is more than enough. How could he even say 'enough'? What does this mean? Am I in love with Seiya? Have I been all this time?_

And on this thought, Usagi stopped her chills. Her mind was clear, and she was no longer confused. _I finally admitted it out loud to myself_ , she whispered. _Suddenly my mind is so clear._

...

It was nearing midnight and Seiya was pacing around their room, still wound up over their anger and hurt that Usagi didn't love them back.

Just then Seiya heard a knock on the door. _Who would be there at this hour? It's pouring and thundering out there._

Seiya opened the door. "O- Odango! What are you doing here?"

"Seiya, can I come in? I want to tell you something." Usagi looked up to Seiya again with big, tearful eyes.

"What's wrong, Odango? Come to my room, you're soaking wet."

Usagi noticed something different about Seiya. He was wearing a white tshirt and she could clearly see the outline of breasts and Seiya's nipples. He had on grey sweat pants that clung to his long, straight legs and round butt. She could see a V in the front of Seiya's abs peeking out from between the t-shirt and sweatpants. A rush of blood flooded up her whole body and she felt hot and flushed. "Oh!" Usagi caught herself staring and fixed her attention to Seiya's back as they walked her to Seiya's room.

"What?" Seiya asked.

"N..Nothing." Usagi replied.

They both sat down on Seiya's bed.

"What did you come here for, Odango?"

"Sei...Seiya... I wanted to tell you. I mean I wanted to answer your question. From before."

Blood rushed up to Seiya's head and Seiya's back broke out into a sweat. "What is it, Odango. Tell me."

"You... I wanted to say... I didn't see it until now, and I'm sorry I only saw it just now. But you are good, you're not even enough. You're everything I want. I only just saw it. I'm sorry Seiya."

"Odango..." Seiya whispered. Seiya didn't know what to say- _Am I dreaming? Is this real? Is this actually what's happening?_ "Odango- is it true?"

"Yes Seiya. You are everything to me. I want you. I chose you. I love you."

Seiya's mouth hung open. "Odango... I love you too. I can't believe this... are you sure? What about Momoru?"

"Mph..." Usagi looked down and frowned. "He's been so distant lately. So have I. When you left the rooftop tonight... I told everyone how I felt. They said they knew all along. And that is why they approve, because they know how anguished I've been lately."

"Odango..." Seiya reached out their hand and grabbed Usagi's hand on the bed. Suddenly, he had a bad thought though, and his feelings of anger came back. _She hasn't seen the real me though. What if she doesn't accept me or love me like this? She's seen me as a man in Three Lights, she's seen me as Fighter, but she hasn't seen me as Seiya, as I am now._ "Wait, Odango- I have to tell you something..." Seiya let go of her hand and hung their head.

"Seiya, what's wrong? Do you not love me anymore? Please, hold my hand again-" And Usagi quickly grabbed Seiya's hand back, crushing it.

"No, Usagi, I do love you- it's just- you don't know the real me- I mean, my body. Me as Three Lights- that's not me, that was my disguise. And Fighter too- that's just my destiny- to fight and protect."

"Then what do you mean, Seiya? Show me who you are. I want to know. I love you as you are, with all your different disguises. Show me the real you. Is this you? Because if it is, I love you." Usagi looked down at again at Seiya's breasts, and at the big mound between Seiya's legs, under the sweatpants, and she blushed.

"Odango..." Seiya met Usagi's eyes and saw that she meant it. "I want to kiss you."

"Yes Seiya..." Usagi breathlessly said. She quickly sprang to her knees on the bed and put one hand on Seiya's shoulder, the other holding their hand. She came very close to Seiya's face, the electricity between them sparking. "I love you..." And Usagi kissed Seiya first, it was immediately shocking, like the mirrors of their disguises had finally broken and they could be who they are, in love. They both opened their mouths a little and tasted each other; it felt like they were melting into each other. Usagi couldn't help but moan. _What is happening to me? I have never felt this much love._

"Odango..." Seiya put his hands around her waist.

"Oh Seiya, I want to kiss you like that everywhere..."

"Oh!... Odango... I... if you did..."

Something was taking hold of Usagi. She had never even done this before and she just knew what to do. It was natural to her, she just did whatever felt good. And right now she really wanted to take off Seiya's t-shirt. "Seiya, take this off" "Okay, Odango," Seiya said with a smile. Usagi took off Seiya's t-shirt and pushed them on the bed so that they were lying down. "Oh Seiya, you're so... you're beautiful. I want to... I want to kiss you everywhere." "Please, Odango..." Usagi followed what her mouth wanted and put her hot, wet tongue on Seiya's shoulders, placing wet kisses all over Seiya's chest. "Ahhh..." Seiya groaned. Usagi went lower and lower on Seiya's chest until she was at the nipples. She looked up at Seiya, surprised. "Seiya, I want to suck you." "Oh... yes Odango, please... ahhh!" Seiya yelled as Usagi started sucking Seiya's nipple. Seiya's nipples were so hard they were throbbing. Seiya was throbbing everywhere else, also. _I've never felt so much all at once._ Seiya thought. _How can so much happiness be possible._ "Odango! I love you!" Seiya yelled as Usagi switched nipples. They seemed like the only words possible to say.

"Seiya, I want more... I want more of you." "Yes, please Odango, I want it all. I want you." Seiya gasped. With that, Usagi started moving lower to Seiya's solid abs. They tasted salty. Her mouth moved in a downward V, down that trail she had seen earlier. She wondered where it led. _I've never done this before_ , she thought. _How do I know this is what I want? Because... because it is. Because I love Seiya."_

She paused at the waistband of Seiya's sweatpants. There was a huge tent between Seiya's legs. Suddenly Usagi became extremely self-conscious and didn't know what to do. "Seiya..." She giggled, and nudged her head against Seiya's sweatpants, rubbing her cheek against the protrusion. "Mmmpppf... Odango... I love you... I want you... Odango?" Seiya could see that Usagi had stopped her wild kisses. She looked shy, pressing her cheek against Seiya's pants.

"Odango... this is what I wanted to tell you. How I am different." Seiya pulled Usagi up to their face, and they lay side by side. Usagi looked at Seiya with her kind understanding eyes. "Odango, on my planet, we have no gender. Or, we have more genders than just male and female as you do on Earth. I wish that all genders could be recognized here, and then I wouldn't have to hide so much. You see- I'm transgender- or, I like to say- I don't even want to be defined by my gender. I'm just Seiya. And yes, my genitals... well, you know I have breasts. And... I also have a penis. That was surgically implanted though. I don't produce sperm." "Oh, Seiya... I don't want you to hide anymore either. You are so handsome. And I want you. I just, I don't know what to do. I've never done this before, Seiya." Seiya smiled and looked into their love's eyes. "Odango, I just want you to love me." "Okay Seiya, I will, but..." Usagi felt her confidence growing again. "But I also want to touch you." Seiya sucked in breath. "I..." Usagi's hand slowly caressed down Seiya's chest, brushed over the nipples which made Seiya shiver, and smoothed over the large protrusion in Seiya's pants. "Odang...ooo...errr." "Seiya, I want to feel you. ... Can I?" "Yes, please... Odango-" Usagi pulled down the waitband of Seiya's pants and Seiya's member popped out to its full length. "Oh... Seiya..." Usagi touched it gently at first. This made Seiya moan. She closed her fist around it and started stroking Seiya's smooth, silky member. "Odanggg...o," somehow Seiya was at a loss for words. Seiya felt their body throbbing so much, words didn't seem possible. "Seiya... I want to... taste you." Seiya couldn't even control themselves when Usagi said this. "Hai... hai..." was all they could muster. Usagi lowered her head to Seiya's waist, and the tip of their 8 inch member, smooth and strong as a marble column. First Usagi gently licked the tip with the base of her tongue. She started licking slowly. But she wanted more, and she closed her mouth around the head. She started bobbing her head slowly, sucking her lips and tongue around the tip. "Ohhh... Odangoo... I love you... how.." Usagi was making Seiya feel like they were on a different planet. Thoughts rushed to Seiya about what they would next. They wanted to feel her, to be connected inside her. To feel her warmth. Suddenly Seiya realised how they were so in shock that Usagi had appeared to them, had started kissing and touching and sucking them, that they hadn't even done anything- here was this beautiful person who had procliamed her love for Seiya and Seiya had only been selfishly enjoying her touch. Seiya snapped out of it. "Odango! get up here. I want to make you feel the same way." Seiya pulled her close and lay on top of her. Seiya kissed Usagi passionately, deeply with their tongue. "You can't imagine what you're doing to me," Seiya said, and Usagi blushed. "Seiya..."

"I love you so much... I want to touch you too Odango." Usagi gasped. "Oh.. yes please Seiya.. I love you.."

Seiya hands roamed under Usagi's shirt and pulled it off. Seiya gasped. "You're so beautiful, Odango." Usagi blushed. Seiya laid on top of Usagi so that they touched, skin to skin. The feeling was intoxicating to Usagi, even as Seiya started to kiss and suck her neck, down to her shoulders, and down her breasts, finally licking and kissing her nipples. "Seiya! Oh Seiya! Please..." "What do you want Odango?" "I... I don't know, Seiya, I feel like I'm going to explode, I want you.. I want to touch me... everywhere" "Okay, I will Odango... I will.." And Seiya stopped sucking and teasing her nipples, moving down her smooth stomach, placing kisses as Seiya went lower. Seiya got to the waist of Usagi's school uniform.

"Usagi, do you want me to go lower? This is in the way," Seiya said with a smirk. "Hai... yes please, Seiya" Seiya unbuckled her skirt and took it off. Usagi was wearing lavender panties with lacy trim. The middle was darker where Usagi was all wet. "Ummmff... Odango..." Usagi felt Seiya's eyes on her panties, and she smiled wickedly. She felt so unconfortably wet there. "Take them off Seiya." She wanted to be touched there, where all the frustration and warmth was emanating from. Seiya slid them off and gulped as they saw Usagi's sweet blonde curls of hair. "I... Odango... are you sure.? "Yes! Seiya..." Seiya bowed their head as they started kissing her stomach again, going lower again, to her thighs, her inner thighs, and finally, the center. Seiya started with a soft, cautionary lick. "Aaahh! Seiya! More.." Seiya obliged and started licking Usagi from her wet center up to the hard pearl of her clitoris, up and down, with the wide part of their tongue. "Ummmmmfff... Seiyyaa.. I .. can't... faster, please, more..." Seiya started licking the pearl faster. Suddenly Usagi grabbed Seiya's hair. "Seiya! stop- not yet- please, come here... come on top of me, I want to feel you again."

Seiya did as was told and got on top of Usagi. Seiya was throbbing through the sweatpants though and wanted to feel Usagi there too. "Odango, can I take these off?" "Yes, please Seiya, be with me.." Seiya took the sweatpants off and rested themself on top of Usagi's warm and wet center. "I love you Seiya, I want to feel you always." "I love you too Odango, I never want to stop." Usagi started moving under Seiya so that their member was sliding against her hard pearl. "Ohh... yes, Seiya... I want .. I want... to feel all of you. Will you go inside me?" "O—Odango? Are you sure? I want to, yes, I want nothing more." "Yes, please," Usagi said breathlessly. Seiya slid the tip of himself into Usagi. It was warm and soft and yielding. "I love you Odango," a tear fell from Seiya's eyes onto Usagi's cheek, as he slowly went deeper inside her. "Seiya, I love you so much," Usagi could hardly breathe such was her disbelief at this amount of love. Seiya hesitated at going further. "No, Seiya, please, I want to feel all of you, deeper." With that Seiya got up onto their elbows and looked deep into her eyes as fully slid themself into Usagi. They started moving slowly at fist, hardly in and out. A tear fell from Usagi's eyes. "You feel so good, Seiya, I want you to stay right there, please keep going." "Yes, Odango." Seiya felt like bursting right then, but they wanted to prolong this feeling and make Usagi feel good too. They rested their weight against Usagi so that their pubic bone could rub against Usagi's pearl while they thrusted deep inside her. "Do you like that Odango?" Seiya said as they started thrusting and rubbing a little faster and a little harder. "I love it, Seiya, I love... yes.. yes! go faster." Seiya obliged, they both could hear the wetness of both their bodies sucking and mingling together. The bed creaked just a little but Seiya didn't want to pay attention to that. Instead, Seiya payed attention to what Usagi was saying.

She was moaning and saying, "yes, yes, Seiya...faster. I want to come together." "Yes, Odango..." Seiya started thrusting faster on top of Usagi. Their bodies were touching everywhere and their hands were connected. Seiya's mouth hung just above Usagi's, catching her cries. She was just saying Seiya's name now, over and over. With each thrust, Seiya felt more and more love surging for Usagi, Seiya didn't even think that was possible- so much love. As Seiya and Usagi were both thrusting and grinding now, they could only say each other's names, over and over with each thrust, with more urgency each time, as if it was each other's name were the only word they knew. They were both calling out to each other now- "Seiya!" "Odango!" "Seiya! "Odango!" and they both started shuddering and shivering in a wave of cries. Seiya collapsed on top of Usagi, crying. "O..Odango... I didn't know I could love someone so much. It hurts." "Seiya, I don't want you to hurt. I will love you always. I love you so much." Usagi kissed all of Seiya's tears away.

"Seiya, I want you to stay... I want you to stay inside me, as we sleep."

"I will, Odango, I'll never leave you."

"I love you Seiya."


End file.
